doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:Películas de Los padrinos mágicos
Este es un listado de los repartos de las películas pertenecientes a la serie Los padrinos mágicos. ¡Abra-catástrofe! Miami, EE. UU. |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2003 2004 (Hispanoamérica) }} ¡Abra-catástrofe! es la primera película para la TV de la serie de dibujos animados Los padrinos mágicos. Fue transmitida por primera vez el 12 de julio de 2003 en Nickelodeon, y fue lanzada en DVD & VHS tres días después. Reparto Voces adicionales *Patricia Azán *Manolo Coego *Xavier Coronel *Tomás Doval *Jorge Luis García *Mónica Mejías *Verónica Rivas *Eduardo Wasveiler *Gladys Yáñez Música *'Que se haga Realidad' **Intepretado por: Eduardo Wasveiler (Magic Cowlick Jr), Arianna López (Timmy), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Anna Silvetti (Wanda), ***Coros: Mónica Mejías, Patricia Azan, Yuri Rodriguez *'Padrinos simios que tienen magia' **Interpretado por Mónica Mejías y Yuri Rodríguez. Curiosidades *La frase del inicio que dice "Nickelodeon presents" fue traducida como "Nickelodeon presenta" y dicha por Jorge Luis García, pero en las transmisiones en los canales de Disney (como Disney XD) fue eliminada (tanto el inserto como la imagen). Sin embargo, en la edición en DVD para Latinoamérica y para las transmisiones en canales de TV abierta, se mantiene como en el original. *A pesar de que la introducción de la serie no es doblada, la canción Padrinos simios que tienen magia si fue traducida. Transmisión Cazadores de canales Miami, EE.UU. |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2004 2005 (Hispanoamérica) }} Cazadores de canales es la segunda película de la serie de dibujos animados de Nickelodeon creada por Butch Hartman Los padrinos mágicos. En su versión desglosada para ser transmitida en TV como capítulos, consta de tres partes. Esta película incluye parodias a programas de televisión de la vida real como Los Supersónicos, Los Picapiedras, Los Simpson, Dragon Ball, Rosita Fresita, Las pistas de Blue entre otras. Reparto Voces adicionales *Patricia Azán *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Arianna López *Mónica Mejías *Diego Osorio *Yuri Rodriguez *Sergio Sáez *Eduardo Wasveiler Errores y detalles del doblaje *Se repitió la censura de la frase "Nickelodeon presenta" (tanto por escrito como en insertos) en los canales de Disney (como Disney XD). *Cuando fue transmitida a manera de episodios en los canales de Disney, en la tercera parte de la película, se dejó el título de la serie en inglés, a pesar de que el título del episodio sí fue traducido al español. *Cuando Doug Dimmadomme se refiere al hecho ocurrido en el episodio Balón mágico, dice que "Timmy evitó que llevara mi equipo de '''béisbol' a Alaska", cuando en realidad el equipo era de basketball/baloncesto. *La letra de la canción '''Icky Vicky' es cambiada. La estrofa que se toma en la película de la canción original, dice: Hey Vicky!/You're so so icky/Just the thought of bein' round you/Makes me oh, so sicky; la cual fue doblada originalmente como: ¡Hey Vicky!/Tú eres tan icky/De sólo estar contigo/Me provoca gastritis. En este capítulo se cambió por: ¡Hey Vicky!/Tú eres tan mala/Que una vez me diste un corte con/ una pala. *En la versión en español de la película, a la parodia de la clásica serie animada Los Picapiedra se le llamó tal como la original, cuando en realidad en inglés la referencia en el nombre no es tan directa, siendo The Meatflints (algo así como "Los Picacarne") el nombre usado. **En el capítulo de la sexta temporada Timmy Prehistoria, cuando Timmy desea que no haya tecnología y todos aparecen en el mundo de las cavernas. Allí, el apellido de la familia Turner pasa a ser "Turnstone", un juego de palabras entre el nombre en inglés de los Picapiedra ("The Flintstones") y el apellido de Turner. Si bien ahora la referencia en inglés era más obvia, se tradujo como "Muelepiedra". *En la parodia de Los Simpson, "Los Feldmans", las voces de los personajes que parodian a Krusty el Payaso, Ned Flanders y Barney Gumble (anteriormente conocido en Latinoamérica como Barney Gómez), fueron dejadas en inglés. *La serie "Aveman y el joven polilla" es una parodia a la serie animada de Batman de los años 90, donde en este caso participó Sergio Sáez como la voz de Tim Drake en la segunda serie Las nuevas aventuras de Batman, y en esta película, es la voz de Aveman, quien es la parodia de Batman, además de interpretar a Cosmo y otras voces en esta misma película. *En esta película habría una escena en la que Timmy después de que decide vivir en la televisión y escapar de sus padres y Vicky, canta una canción llamada If I Live in TV (si yo viviera en la TV), sin embargo, dicha escena fue eliminada de la película originalmente a nivel internacional, y por lo tanto, dicha escena y canción nunca fue doblada durante la película. Transmisión ¡Se acabó la escuela!: El musical Miami, EE.UU. |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2005 }} ¡Se acabó la escuela!: El musical (School's Out! The Musical) es la tercera película de la serie animada Los Padrinos Mágicos, y es un musical, como lo dice el mismo título. Reparto Voces Adicionales *Patricia Azan *Jorge Luis García *María Elena Heredia *Mónica Mejías *Diego Osorio *Eduardo Wasveiler *Sergio Sáez Canciones *'Niños sin control' **Interpretada por: Mónica Mejías (Timmy), María Elena Heredia (Chester / Sra. Turner / Veronica), Diego Osorio (Francis / Sanderson), Patricia Azán (Sanjay / Sra. Dinkleberg), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Anna Silvetti (Wanda), Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner / Alcalde), Manolo Coego (padrastro de Sanjay) y Xavier Coronel (Crocker). *'Llama a Bob' **Interpretada por: Yuri Rodriguez (Payaso Bob), Diego Osorio (Gary / Francis), Mónica Mejías (Betty / Timmy) y María Elena Heredia (Chester). *'Adultos arruinan, sí' **Interpretada por: Eduardo Wasveiler (HP), Mónica Mejías (Timmy / A.J.), María Elena Heredia (Chester / Verónica) y Sergio Sáez (Cosmo). **Coro: Mónica Mejías, María Elena Heredia y Patricia Azán. *'Rap de los Pixies' **Interpretada por: Yuri Rodriguez (HP) y Diego Osorio (Sanderson). *'Soy jefe a los 10' **Interpretada por: Mónica Mejías (Timmy / Tootie), Eduardo Wasveiler/Yuri Rodriguez (HP), Diego Osorio (Sanderson), María Elena Heredia (Chester), Manolo Coego (Jorgen), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo) y Anna Silvetti (Wanda). *'Traeré a los padrinos' **Interpretada por: Manolo Coego (Jorgen), Yuri Rodriguez (HP) y Diego Osorio (Sanderson). *'¿Dónde está la diversión?' **Interpretada por: Mónica Mejías (Timmy), Yuri Rodriguez (Payaso Bob / HP) y Diego Osorio (Sanderson). *'Mientras vueles conmigo' **Interpretada por: Anna Silvetti (Wanda) y Sergio Sáez (Cosmo). *'Unfundamentales' **Interpretada por: Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Manolo Coego (Jorgen), Anna Silvetti (Wanda), Yuri Rodriguez (Payaso Bob), Diego Osorio (Gary), Mónica Mejías (Betty / Timmy), Patricia Azán (Sanjay) y Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner). *'Reprise Mix' ("¿Dónde está la diversión?", "Niños sin control", "Rap de los Pixies", "Adultos arruinan, sí"). **Interpretada por: Mónica Mejías (Timmy / Betty), Diego Osorio (Gary / Sanderson) y Yuri Rodriguez (Payaso Bob / HP). *'Niños sin control' (repetición final) **Interpretada por: Mónica Mejías (Timmy / Betty), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Anna Silvetti (Wanda), Diego Osorio (Gary / Sanderson), María Elena Heredia (Chester / Sra. Turner) y Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner / HP). **Coro: Mónica Mejías, María Elena Heredia y Patricia Azán. Trivia *Se repitió por última vez la eliminación de la frase "Nickelodeon presenta" (tanto en inserto como en la imagen) en los canales Disney (como Disney XD), ya que esta es la última película de la serie en posesión de la empresa. ** Sin embargo, desde febrero de 2014 (fecha en la que Disney XD dejó de transmitir la película dividida en episodios de tres partes) por razones desconocidas es eliminada la censura en la frase. *Arianna López, voz regular de Timmy, había cantado las canciones de su personaje anteriormente, pero se demoraron mucho en doblarlas ya que a ella le cuesta cantar. En este caso había poco tiempo para hacer el trabajo y por lo tanto no se podían tardar en la grabación de las canciones, razón por la cual Mónica Mejías hizo el trabajo. *Tomás Doval no participó en esta película, por lo que sus personajes April Fool y el padrastro de Sanjay fueron doblados por Eduardo Wasveiler y Manolo Coego respectivamente. *Para el personaje HP, tanto Eduardo Wasveiler como Yuri Rodriguez lo interpretaron en las canciones, Yuri en las versiones en donde el personaje rapea, y Eduardo donde canta de manera normal, pero en la canción Soy jefe a los 10 fue interpretado por ambos actores, Eduardo la primera parte y luego siguió Yuri. Transmisión Ídolo mágico Miami, EE.UU. |version_español = 75px |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2006 }} Ídolo Mágico (en inglés "Fairy Idol") es una película lanzada directamente a la televisión de la serie Los padrinos mágicos. Fue estrenada el 19 de mayo de 2006. Reparto Voces Adicionales *Patricia Azán *Manolo Coego *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Tomás Doval *Arianna López *Gladys Yáñez *Mónica Mejías *Sergio Sáez *Eduardo Wasveiler Canciones *'"Soy Sanderson"' **Interpretado por: Diego Osorio (Sanderson) *'"Soy sexi para ti"' **Interpretado por: Tomás Doval (Juanissimo) *'"Mis dientes blancos y yo"' **Interpretado por: Patricia Azán (Hada de los dientes) *'"El Amor"' **Interpretado por: Sergio Sáez (Cupido) *'"No Pixies"' **Interpretado por: Diego Osorio (Gnomos) *'"Dame la varita"' **Interpretado por: Sergio Sáez (Norm, el genio) *'"Dame la varita" - 2ª Parte' **Interpretado por: Sergio Sáez (Cosmo* y Norm, el genio) Curiosidades * Esta es la última vez en que Manolo Coego interpreta a Jorgen, aunque sigue en Miami, no fue llamado para el casting hecho en 2008, para la sexta temporada de la serie. * Esta también es la última película de la serie en la que Sergio Sáez interpreta a Cosmo. *Durante el musical "Dame la varita", en la versión original la voz cantada de Cosmo es hecha por Diana DeGarmo, mientras que en el doblaje, Sergio Sáez interpreta a Cosmo en la canción, con un tono un poco más agudo de lo normal. **Así mismo, en la canción hacen dueto los personajes Cosmo y Norm, el genio (ambos doblados por Sergio Sáez). Por lo cual, Sergio hizo dúo con sigo mismo, pero ocupando tonos bastante diferentes entre si. *El término magic build-up, que define la situación en la cual un padrino mágico explota por no conceder deseos en un determinado plazo de tiempo, anteriormente había sido adaptado como "cúmulo de magia". En esta película, fue mal adaptado como "músculos mágicos". *En este especial se tradujo el nombre de April Fool, como El Tonto Abril. *El guardia de seguridad 3, en la primera aparición fue doblado por Xavier Coronel y en la siguiente escena fue doblado por Jorge Luis García Transmisión Bebé mágico Miami |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2008 }} Bebé mágico (en inglés "Fairly OddBaby") es una película lanzada directamente a la televisión de la serie Los padrinos mágicos. Estrenada el 18 de febrero de 2008 en Estados Unidos, y el 4 de julio del mismo año en Latinoamérica, comenzando la sexta temporada. Esta película marca la primera aparición del bebé Poof. Reparto Voces Adicionales *Gladys Yáñez *Eduardo Wasveiler *Raúl Escalante *Jorge Luis García Datos Destacados *Bebé Poof no tuvo doblaje, ya que al ser un bebé se dejaron las expresiones y los llantos hechos por Tara Strong. Sin embargo, conforme avanza la serie y el personaje dice sus primeras palabras, comienza a ser doblado por Mónica Mejías, hasta el primer episodio de la 8° temporada, debido al retiro de Mónica. * Con este episodio, se abre la nueva temporada de la serie, después de un año y medio sin producir episodios. Al llevar Nickelodeon la serie de nuevo a Miami, se hace un recasting para el personaje Cosmo, en el cual queda Orlando Noguera, ya que Sergio Sáez se muda a Chicago, y le es imposible doblar a Cosmo, ademas, Orlando entra con muchos personajes (como se puede notar en el reparto), y al no ser llamado Manolo Coego (sin razón aparente), Raúl Escalante toma su personaje Jorgen. Transmisión La saga de los padrinos mágicos Miami |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2009 }} La saga de los padrinos mágicos es una película para televisión de la serie, dividida en tres partes. Se estrenó en los días 1, 2 y 3 de mayo de 2009 en Estados Unidos, 5, 12 y 19 de noviembre en Hispanoamérica. Reparto Voces adicionales *Patricia Azán *Xavier Coronel *Raúl Escalante *Jorge Luis García *Mónica Mejías *Orlando Noguera *Eduardo Wasveiler *Gladys Yáñez Trivia * Desde esta pelicula, Poof empieza a ser doblado por Mónica Mejías, aunque algunos gestos y un llanto fue dejado en su versión original. * Binky fue doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler en esta película, caso extraño, ya que ya que anteriormente Xavier Coronel era quien lo doblaba. * En la escena en que AJ se presenta con Timmy, dice su nombre pronunciándolo en inglés, "Ei Yei", no como se suele pronunciar en el doblaje, "A Jota", también esto ocurrió en el episodio Feliz Navideseos donde la computadora le dice Feliz Navideseos Ei Yei. * Cuando los Agentes M.E.R.F. son convertidos en robots, todos hablan en conjunto y estos dialogos fueron hechos por Gladys Yañez pese a ser los personajes del sexo masculino. * Turbo Trueno fue llamado Trueno Turbo en el tercer especial. * A partir de esta película, Orlando Noguera dobla a Juandisimo y a Pepe Veraz debido al retiro de Tomás Doval y Yamin Benarroch del elenco de la serie. Aunque Eduardo Wasveiler doblo a Pepe Veraz en los episodios 10 y 11 de la sexta temporada, aun asi no reromo al personaje y le fue cedido a Orlando Noguera. * Hasta esta película (Solo en la primera parte), se escucho la frase de Cosmo "Coronitas Flotantes" con la voz original de Sergio Sáez en la introduccion de la serie. Apartirde la segunda parte y durante el resto de la serie, se escuha el cambio a Orlando Noguera en la frase al ser la voz actual de Cosmo. Transmisión Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! Artículo principal: Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! El deseo secreto de Timmy Miami |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2011 }} El deseo secreto de Timmy es un especial de una hora de la serie, y es el tercer episodio de la temporada 8. Esta es también la décima película para televisión de la serie. Fue estrenado en Latinoamérica el 3 de noviembre de 2011 y en Estados Unidos, el 23 de noviembre del mismo año. Reparto Voces adicionales *Patricia Azán *Jorge Luis García *Arianna López *Orlando Noguera *Guillermo Sauceda *Gladys Yáñez Música *'Canción de inicio de Los padrinos mágicos' (fragmento) **Interpretado por: Raúl Escalante (Jorgen). *'Un millón de deseos' **Interpretado por: Anna Silvetti (Wanda), Orlando Noguera (Cosmo) y Arianna López (Timmy). Datos destacados *Mónica Mejías se encuentra retirada del doblaje, por eso, los ruidos de Poof fueron dejados en la interpretación original de Tara Strong, y aprovechando que A.J. apareció solo en versión de anciano, fue doblado por Guillermo Sauceda, quien participó en el doblaje de esta serie solo por este episodio. *Posiblemente por error de edición, un grito grabado por Guillermo Sauceda se escuchó en una escena donde Cosmo y Wanda eran los personajes que gritaban. *En la escena en la que escapan del cíclope, Xavier Coronel dice una frase con su voz característica de niño: "¿Que tipo de ser mágico eres?", se desconoce la razón del porque, ya que en la versión original inglés no dice nada. *Un loop de Wanda, fue grabado por Patricia Azan, pero pasó desapercibido, debido a que decía la frase al mismo tiempo que Cosmo. *Esta fue la ultima vez donde Gladys Yáñez doblo a Chester, ya que desde la 9° temporada, fue remplazada por Patricia Azan, por razones desconocidas. *En la escena antes de que Cosmo y Wanda celebraran el millón de deseos de Timmy con la canción "Un millón de deseos", se puede oír a Jorgen cantando la primera parte de la canción del tema de apertura de Los padrinos mágicos, donde esta vez canta un fragmento en español que sería: "Timmy es un niño común, que nadie va entender..." hasta que es interrumpido por el mismo, ya que no le gustaba, siendo esta la segunda vez dentro de la serie donde se dobla al menos lo que sería la canción de apertura, siendo la primera en la película Abra Catástrofe. Transmisión Los padrinos mágicos: La navidad mágica de Timmy Turner Artículo principal: Los padrinos mágicos: La navidad mágica de Timmy Turner Los padrinos mágicos: Un paraíso mágico Artículo principal: Los padrinos mágicos: Un paraíso mágico Veáse también * Los padrinos mágicos * Anexo:Especiales de Los padrinos mágicos * La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Especiales de TV Categoría:Películas de Nickelodeon Movies Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Series y Películas de Nelvana Categoría:Telefilms Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Películas de Frederator Studios Categoría:Series y Películas de Billionfold Studios Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas animadas de 2000s Categoría:Películas animadas de 2010s Categoría:Especiales de TV de 2000s Categoría:Especiales de TV de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Musicales Categoría:Películas animadas de 2003 Categoría:Películas animadas de 2004 Categoría:Películas animadas de 2005 Categoría:Películas animadas de 2006 Categoría:Películas animadas de 2008 Categoría:Películas animadas de 2009 Categoría:Películas animadas de 2011 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney XD Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney Channel Categoría:Películas transmitidas por América Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Andina Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Red TV Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Latele Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Jetix Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nicktoons Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 12 Categoría:Series y Películas disponibles oficialmente en YouTube Categoría:Películas basadas en series de televisión Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Citytv